Drake Island
drake.jpg 'Area Designer:' Cogitasne 'Directions:' ses4es3e3n (from south end of Empire Wharf, Sanctuary) 'Story/History: ' A large volcanic island in the eastern reaches of the Dragon Sea, Drake Isle is the home of a powerful magician from New Thalos. He moved to this remote location in order to conduct his experiments in peace and seclusion, the city was much too crowded for his secretive personality to tolerate. Little did the mage know, the island was not as barren as it had appeared. Now his retainers must be constantly vigilant for hunting drakes... or worse. A powerful warrior of the Thalosian Church has recently launched an expedition into the lair of the drakes, but he has not been seen or heard from since. The original area featured a huge storage room and a platinum banded chest that loaded the following items: Q 0 16742 1 16740 1 King's Ransom (100k coins) Q 0 16743 1 16740 1 Neural Whip Q 0 16744 1 16740 1 Legendary Sword of the Avenger Q 0 16745 1 16740 1 Miasma, the Blade of Plagues Q 0 16746 1 16740 1 Quarterstaff of the Elementalists Q 0 16747 1 16740 1 Hydra-tooth Bracelet Q 0 16748 1 16740 1 Summoner's Charm Q 0 16749 1 16740 1 Diabolist's Pendant Q 0 16700 1 16740 1 Roman Signet Ring These items have been removed in the current version of the area, but it's interesting to note that most have been converted into assembly quest items featured in other zones. 'Mobs of Note:' Holn Swiftblade - (pebble key to sandy cave, white leather belt, blue linen robe, Greaves of Valour) the enraged drake - (golden hilt of a shattered sword) Antitheton - (dragon claws, dragon wings, red dragonscale shirt, glistening dragonstone), Celfivl Prantroc - (scarlet cape, ornate flask, gleaming silver helm, Medal of Honor, gleaming silver platemail, Thalosian War Axe), Marcus Nonhilor - (serrated bastard sword, burnished steel boots, plate gauntlets, plate leggings, banded mail, tower shield), battered cleric - (crimson potion, crystal vial, tattered clerical robes, ebony cross), insane thief - (poisoner's ring, padded armor, broken dagger), Captain of the Watch - (key to fortress) Vulcan - (white leather apron, Vulcan's Hammer of Forging), hatchling - (Tove's Armlets), obsidian drolem - (obsidian vial), skeleton - (flake of dragon bone, faded scroll), cyclops - (leather apron, heavy tongs, smith's hammer) 'General Zone Strategies:' Get the pebble from Holn Swiftblade in the Cliffside Fortress. Use the pebble to enter the Sandy Cave. Use a Bard runner with mirrors to get to the Temple of the Dragon, the enraged drake and ultimately Celfivl Prantroc. Alternatively, a mana/regen Ranger does well here, as the drakes are calmable (the enraged drake is not, nor is Celfivl's room). Vulcan's Forge can be found in the second Volcanic Vent, near the enraged drake. Vulcan can be wodded down with two naked mages. If you drop down onto the vent ledge to get to Vulcan's Workshop, you'll have to recall out of Drake as there is no way back into the tunnel complex. (Except the DT down.) Use standard grapple group, mage squad or pet down Celfivl's room. In Celfivl's room, take out the wounded drakes first, then Marcus, who will assist the highest aligned tank in the room. Best to be a good aligned tank in Drake, if you're going that route. Certain mobs will reset in this zone when occupied, so be aware that the wounded drakes may repop while you're working Celfivl. Antitheton is beyond Celfivl's room, who blocks in that direction. Antitheton is aggro!, is !pet and requires a grapple group. The room below Antitheton requires a fly. 'Equipment:' Maps: Drake vulcan.jpg Drake2.jpg Drake Island Underground.jpg Category:Zones